


Not My Name

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: Another poem about my gender identity and how I feel as if my deadname is not me.
Series: Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598
Kudos: 1





	Not My Name

2/28/20, 5:58 PM

It’s not my name.  
It’s not me, it’s never been me.  
I always knew something was off  
About me. Could never explain it.  
Went through a tomboy phase.  
Went through so many phases.  
Or at least it seemed like a lot to me  
Always felt something was off, weird  
Wrong with me  
I’m abnormal. Went by my deadname  
For so long  
And when I request to be called otherwise  
It’s such a bother, such a huge request  
That I just feel like a burden  
Because that’s all I am.  
My identity is a burden because it’s outside  
The norm  
I don’t identify with my assigned gender at birth  
So I’m weird I’m gross and disgusting, out of the norm  
I feel masculine but in denial of being a trans guy  
Why am I in denial? I have no idea  
My deadname is not me.  
That name died a long time ago,  
Just like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
